Ferriswheel & TwinleafShipping Story
by Renata-chan NaturalWhite
Summary: Setahun berlalu sejak kepergian N. Tetapi, White masih belum bisa melupakan N, maka dari itu ia ingin memulai petualangan baru di Sinnoh. disana ia bertemu dengan Dawn, Sinnoh champion yang baru. mereka saling bercerita tentang perjalanan masing-masing. FerriswheelShipping & TwinleafShipping.


_FERRISWHEELSHIPPING & TWINLEAFSHIPPING STORY_

**Chapter 1**

**A/N : halo minna, salam kenal, panggil aja aku Renata, maaf kalo masih ada typo ^^ REVIEW nya jangan lupa XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~PROLOG~**

White terdiam mendengar semua perkataan N.

"Zekrom!" panggilnya.

Mendengar master-nya memanggil, Zekrom segera berdiri diantara lubang yang dihasilkan olehnya pertama kali saat N memanggilnya untuk pertarungan dengan White. Tanpa ragu, N segera melompat ke punggung Zekrom dan menatap White dengan sedih.

"White, kau bilang kau punya impian. Impian itu… buatlah jadi kenyataan! Buatlah mimpi indahmu menjadi kenyataan, dan itu akan menjadi kebenaranmu! White, jika ada yang bisa, itu adalah kau!"

"N…" White hanya diam ditempat, ia tau pembicaraan ini akan menuju kemana, ia tau apa yang akan dikatakan N selanjutnya, ia ingin menghentikannya tapi ia tak bisa. Seakan ada yang menghentikan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu… Selamat tinggal…" bersamaan dengan itu, Zekrom terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi bersama N.

"N!" White berteriak histeris tapi semuanya sia-sia. N telah pergi dan ia tak bisa menghentikannya.

"_Maafkan aku, White… tapi aku harus pergi…selama ini dunia yang kulihat hanyalah dunia dari dalam kamar yang dipenuhi mainan dan semua Pokemon yang disakiti Trainernya… karena itu aku ingin pergi… melihat dunia yang sebenarnya…"_

**CHAPTER 1 : DEPARTURE**

"N!" White terbangun dari mimpinya. Sejak kepergian N, ia sering memimpikannya.

Sudah setahun berlalu sejak White berhasil mengalahkan N di istana Tim Plasma dan mengambil kembali gelar Champion. Ia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya, bertemu dengan Kyurem di Giant Chasm, bertarung dengan mantan Champion Cynthia di kota Undella, menyelidiki Abyssal Ruins, sampai ke Black City dan White Forest. Tapi, entah kenapa semenarik apapun tempat yang dikunjunginya, ia selalu merasa ada bagian dari dirinya yang hilang. Ia merasa jiwa petualangnya telah hilang bersamaan dengan kepergian N.

Tririt tririt~ XTransceiver White berbunyi.

White pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera meraih Xtransceiver miliknya. Tak lama, sosok Bianca pun muncul dilayar. "Pagi White! Aku harap aku tak membangunkanmu…"

White hanya menggeleng, "Tidak, aku baru saja bangun…"

"Untunglah, hei, kamu mau jalan-jalan bersamaku ke kota Castelia? Kita bisa makan casteliacone dan shopping! …jika kau mau." Bianca berkata ragu, karena ia merasa belakangan ini White menjauh darinya dan Cheren.

White hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu, tak masalah… Dimana kita ketemu?"

Bianca langsung bersemangat, "Di depan Pokemon Center bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Pip.

White menghela nafas dan segera turun dari kamarnya, ibu white hanya terheran-heran dan mengernyitkan alisnya, "White? Tak biasanya kamu bangun pagi-pagi…"

White mengangguk, "Hari ini Bianca mengajakku shopping bersamanya…"

"Oh, kalau begitu kamu tak boleh membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama! Ayo sarapan dulu…"

"Ya…"

Selesai makan, White kemudian mengambil tas nya dan pokeball-pokeball miliknya. Ia kemudian meraih sebuah Master Ball yang berisi Reshiram. "Reshiram, keluarlah." Pokemon Vast White itu keluar dari dalam Master Ball nya dan mulai mengaum keras dan mulai mengeluarkan api di ekornya.

"Pagi, Reshie…" Reshie adalah nama panggilan Reshiram. Setiap pokemon White, selalu memiliki nama panggilan masing-masing.

"Reshie, bisa terbangkan aku ke kota castelia?" White bertanya pada Reshiram. Reshiram hanya mengangguk dan White pun segera menaiki punggung pokemon Vast White itu. "Berangkat!"

**Pokemon Center di kota Castelia**

"Hei, White!"

"Bianca! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama…"

Bianca hanya tertawa, "hahaha, aku baru saja tiba kok…" kemudian ia melihat kanan kiri seakan mencari sesuatu. "Dimana reshie?" tanyanya karena sosok naga putih legendary itu tak terlihat dimanapun.

"Oh, dia hanya terbang disekitar sini, tak perlu khawatir!"

"Bianca mengangguk dan mereka pun mulai bersenang-senang di kota Castelia. Tak terasa, berjam-jam telah berlalu hingga menunjukkan pukul 04.00 sore.

"Hei White, sebelum pulang, kita istirahat di restoran itu dulu yuk!" ajak Bianca.

"Boleh juga…"

Kemudian~~

"Jadi White…" Bianca memulai pembicaraan sambil meneguk vanilla milkshakenya.

"Hm?"

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Bianca bertanya sambil memainkan sedotan minumnya.

White menaikkan alisnya heran, "Maksudmu?"

Bianca menghela nafas panjang, "Kau adalah Champion Unova tapi kau juga terus melanjutkan perjalananmu… seakan kau masih mencari impianmu…"

"_Apa kau punya impian, White?"_

(WHITE'S POV)

"_Apa kau punya impian, White?"_

Aku tersentak, kata-kata itu… kata-kata yang diucapkan N di Chargestone Cave… kenapa disaat seperti ini aku harus mengingat dia… dia telah meninggalkanku, harusnya aku bisa melupakannya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, hanya pria yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak yang sangat menyukai pokemon dan juga tampan, manis dan senyumnya yang selalu melelehkan hatiku tiap melihatnya… Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan?

(NORMAL POV)

"White? White!" Bianca melambaikan tangannya di depan muka White.

White tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Bianca, "Y-ya Bianca?"

"Kau melamun… kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Bianca mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya.

"Tak apa, lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Bianca? Dan Cheren?" White balik bertanya.

Bianca hanya tersenyum, "Cheren memutuskan akan menjadi gym leader menggantikan Lenora tahun depan…"

"Su-sungguh?"

"Yup!" Bianca mengangguk dan kembali meminum vanilla milkshakenya, "Dan aku… aku memutuskan akan membantu Professor Juniper sebagai asistennya. Kau tau, ternyata meneliti Pokemon sangat menyenangkan!" Bianca berseru dengan antusias.

"Wow…" White hanya terkagum-kagum mendengarnya.

"Jadi White… apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Bianca bertanya lembut.

"Hm… aku juga tak yakin… aku sudah melihat semua tempat di Unova, tapi bagiku itu belum cukup." White menghela nafas panjang.

Bianca terdiam dan berfikir untuk sesaat, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memulai perjalanan baru saja?"

"Perjalanan baru?"

"Ya, masih ada begitu banyak region yang bisa kau kunjungi. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, atau jika kau berniat menjadi Pokemon Ranger, kau bisa pergi ke Fiore, Oblivia, atau Almia…" Bianca berkata sambil tersenyum geli, "Aku ingin melihatmu memakai pakaian Pokemon Ranger…"

"Hei! Aku tidak ingin menjadi Pokemon Ranger!" White berseru dengan jengkel, "Tapi… Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto, dan Hoenn… memang sepertinya menarik, tapi…"

"Jangan khawatir tentang ibumu, ia pasti mengerti…" sahut Bianca.

"…"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, ini sudah hampir malam…"

White menggeleng, "Setelah ini aku ingin beristirahat di White Forest, kau pulanglah duluan…"

"Kau sangat menyukai White Forest ya…" kata Bianca.

White mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ya, hutan itu memiliki nama yang sama denganku, dan itu satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang…"

**Malamnya di White Forest**

(WHITE'S POV)

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Bianca, mungkin lebih baik jika aku mencoba melakukan perjalanan baru di region yang baru… bertemu dengan teman-teman baru… dan juga berbagai jenis Pokemon baru… pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi, aku bisa bertahan disana? Tanpa Bianca, tanpa Cheren, dan tanpa Ibu… apa aku sanggup? Dan lagi, aku juga belakangan ini jarang kembali ke rumah, setelah kejadian setahun lalu, hari-hariku selalu kuhabiskan dengan mengunjungi Black City dan beristirahat di White Forest… aku tau aku tak bisa selamanya bersikap seperti ini…

"Samu..?" Samurott memandangku dengan khawatir.

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Aku tak apa Jaq…" ya, Jaq adalah nama panggilan Samurott yang kuberikan padanya sejak dia masih menjadi Oshawott.

"Samu..!"

"Kau juga berfikir lebih baik kita memulai perjalanan baru ya?"

"Samu! Samu!" Samurott berseru dengan semangat.

"Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan! Kita akan memulai perjalanan baru!"

**Nuvema Town**

"Pagi bu…" White menyapa ibunya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Ada sesuatu, White?"

"Ibu, bolehkah aku… bolehkahakupergikesinnoh?" White berkata dengan cepat tanpa jeda.

"Tentu." Ibu White menjawab singkat.

"Aku tau ibu pasti mela- APA?" White berkata dengan terkejut.

"Ibu mengerti… kau tak bisa berada disini terus, ibu tau kau ingin pergi menjelajah lebih jauh… dan ibu mengizinkan…" kata ibu sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan Pokemonmu?"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka, jadi aku akan membawa mereka semua ikut serta…"

Ibu White mengangguk, "Kapan kau berangkat?"

"…sekarang… karena kudengar Sinnoh sangat jauh dari Unova, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berangkat pagi-pagi, ohya dan aku berangkat dengan menaiki Reshiram…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih kau cepat-cepat!"

White mengangguk tersenyum lalu ia memeluk ibunya, "Terima kasih ibu…"

"Nikmati perjalananmu White!"

"Ya!" White kamudian berlari membuka pintu dan melihat Reshiram sudah menunggunya. Ia pun menaiki punggung Reshiram, "Berangkat Reshiram!"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N : So~ do you like it? Hate it? Jangan lupa comment/ review/ like! C: ohya, aku menggunakan nama White karena aku lebih menyukai nama itu. Chapter 2 akan segera terbit… tapi aku belum putuskan tanggalnya… hehe… makasih buat yang udah baca, sekali lagi jangan lupa kritik dan saran! ^.^**

_-Renata_


End file.
